Restoring World Peace
by binoflex
Summary: James promised Lily to stop annoying her...ever again. At first Lily is happy and content, but after a while her life gets dull and she misses something. Sirius and Remus on the other hand need their real James back, too.They will have to do something....
1. Please What Potter?

„Hey Lily." A too familiar voice Lily had known.

_Oh, no, not him again. The school hasn't even started and he is after me again. _

"Lily, Hi." James Potter, the most popular, good-looking boy and most talented natural Quidditch player of whole Hogwarts was standing beside Lily Evans. "Lily –"

"Yeah, Potter, that is my name and you have used it now quite often. What do you want?"

He looked startled, but then he caught himself again. "I just wanted to ask you –"

"NO, Potter, will you ever give up on asking me? I mean, you know what I think about you. You are an arrogant, self-loving, egoistical, violent, non-stop annoying, womanizing prick, who will never ever get a grip of himself and therefore does not deserve my attention whatsoever and I will not go out with you, ever, unless it snows in the desert!" Lily said furiously. She was getting pissed off with his continuous asking her out.

"What?" James dumbfolded. 

"Don't play dumb, Potter, I know you were trying to ask me out again, but this year will be different, because –"

"I will not ask you out anymore. Nor will I annoy you nor will I chase you. Nor will I pull a prank on you. Nor will Sirius do anything. Promise"

"You won't ask me out anymore." Lily completed her sentence not even listening to James.

"Uhm. That is what I have just said, Lily." James looked at her and he gave something like a grin.

Now it was Lily's turn to look dumb. "What?"

"I said, I won't ask you out anymore." James repeated slowly.

"What?" Lily asked again.

James rolled his eyes. "Can.You.Understand.The.Words.I.Am.Saying?"

"Of course I can, don't be stupid Potter." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sure, so anyway, I will go now." James gave a nod and left the compartment.

"POTTER!" Lily shouted. James ripped the door open and looked at Lily. "Yes?"

"Well, I guess- thank you." Lily mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, thank you." Lily looked down and blushed.

"Welcome?" James said. "Well, I have to go back to Sirius and Remus and Peter. They're waiting. See you around." And he left the compartment the girls were in.

"Nikki? Kenzie? Did you also hear what I heard?" Lily asked them.

"Oh yes, clearly. But obviously you needed to hear it more than once." Nikki, one of Lily's friends said. Nikki was a rather quiet girl. She was good at studies and all. She had long blond her, which is usually pulled back into a nice ponytail.

"Well, all of a sudden he stops? What is that supposed to mean and by the way, I needed reassurance. So I couldn't blame it on my bad hearing you know." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Your ears are clean, Lily." Nikki assured her with a grin.

"Thanks, Nik." Lily replied.

"I guess you will have an enjoyable Potter-free sixth year, Lils." Kenzie grinned. MacKenzie was her real name, but everyone called her Kenzie. She had short brown hair, always open and flying in her face. She was shorter than Nikki and Lily, but louder than both of them together and for her studies she was one of the best of the class (after Lily) of course.

The girls talked about the reasons why he would all of a sudden stop annoying Lily.

_He has clearly moved on. That is good for both of us. He has the girl he wants and he cares about and that's why he has to stop asking me out. He moved on…moved on. That is good right?...Of course it is good! I can at last have a normal year without fearing that he will jump out of the corner and ask me out or play a prank on me. __What else can I wish for?...Nothing more. But why then did Potter seem so upset? He has a new girlfriend and he moved on, he is supposed to be happy. Oh well, that is not one of my concerns. I should be happy and enjoy the coming year. Yeah, that is what I will do!_

Lily was happy about it. She did not think anymore about the reason why James stopped asking her out. Why should she? Nikki, Kenzie and Lily talked about all sorts of stuff on the ride to Hogwarts.

At Hogwarts they sat the Gryffindor table and waited till the sorting was over. Then they dug in and ate as much as they could. Even though Lily and Nikki ate like elephants their figures would never change. Neither of them did any sports, but rather refused to do it. Kenzie ate more than any of them, but she was on the Quidditch team as a Chaser with James and Sirius.

After the meal they went up into their dorms, where their luggage was already waiting for them to be unpacked.

"I am tired. I will go to bed now." Lily said and changed into her PJs.

"Night you two." Lily jumped into her lovely four-posted bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

_**I know it is a rather short chapter, but I promise to update soon. Sooo…did you like it so far? It will get better…just the first chapter…please review.**_

* * *


	2. Lily's Diary Entry

Lily's Diary Entry a month after Potter confessed he won't ask her out anymore.

Dear Diary,

I love it. I just love it. You cannot even imagine what this first month of Hogwarts was like. It was Potter-free !I could breathe and walk down a corridor without even being bothered by Potter.

At first I had to get used to the fact that whenever I saw Potter I did not have to duck or hid or run away anymore just to avoid his asking or his smirks and grins and comments. In fact I still have the routine whenever I see him coming towards me, which is actually stupid, because he is just walking the opposite direction I am walking, so he HAS to pass me anyway, I turn around and walk in the same direction he does, so he does not have to go pass me, but then I remember that he promised me to stop annoying me and turn around again, blush of course, and walk pass him.

It is lovely. I can stay in the common room every minute, doing my homework, reading, writing letters, playing chess with Kenzie and Nikki and he does not come up to me and ask me.

I know, this all sounds natural to everyone, but when Potter was on his "Lily-wanna-go-out-with-me-trip" it was quite impossible to be alone for a second.

To be honest it is nice to be invisible to everyone. You see, when Potter was after me he gave me all the attention not only from him, but Black. Remus and Peter and the whole lot, which were standing in either the corridor, the great hall, the class room, the common room or elsewhere. But now I have my peace of mind and I am unseen.

Lily Evans the unseen and invisible. Nice huh? I like it and I still cannot imagine that I missed all these years with being terrorized by Potter and his gang! Potter owes me big time. At last he came to his mind and stopped.

But now that he stopped, the pranks went back, too. I never really see Potter hanging out with Black or Remus or Peter. He is either in his room or roaming around in the castle. He has changed quite a lot. He is quieter and more helpful with his Head Boy duties and he does his homework and he actually listens in class, which of course annoys Black. I can hear him moan whenever Potter hushes him. And then Black gives me dirty looks. Not nice at all! I mean he was never like this before and all, but those looks just shock me.

And Potter does not seem to have a girlfriend. I thought he moved on BECAUSE of a girl he met, but I guess I was wrong again. He realized I am not his type, I guess. I dunno. Anyway, I will enjoy me Sunday now with a little reading and then I guess I will go to bed and sleep. I do have school tomorrow.

* * *

** I am sorry for this short chapter, but I just wanted to put this chapter in anyway, just to show you how Lily feels at the moment and all. It is rather short...I know...but review anyway...please??? puppyface Oh, but trust me the next chapter will be better and a little funnier, too.  
**

**Thank you**


	3. RASOM

„James?" Sirius said.

James was gazing out of the window and was completely unaware of Sirius.

"Jamsieeeee?" Sirius pleaded.

Nothing.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!"

"Huh?" James blinked.

"Huh? That is all I get after shouting out your whole name? "huh"? Seriously, you have to stop weaving in your self pitiful stage. I mean, come on. GET OVER HER and start partying. I miss my Prongsie!" Sirius complained.

"You miss me? But I am right here, Padfoot." James turned to look at Sirius.

"James, you haven't pulled one prank these past two months. Not one! That is rather shameful and very, very unloyal to our code."

"Unloyal to which code?"

"The code names…uhm…One Prang everyday keeps the dullness away!-code."

"And when did we have that code made?"

"Since, uhm, we were born! Now get over her and plan with me how to humiliate Snapy. He probably is missing us a lot. I thought about well, pulling his pants down, tickling him, while he is lopsided and oh yes give him a nice hair wash. And he must do something with the colour. Pink maybe? What do you say about that?"

"Nice."

"That's it? Nice. I had to think about this one through all Charms class and a part of Potions! And that is all you can say to my brilliancy? I am deeply, deeply hurt!" Sirius said that in a fake I-am-hurt-voice.

"Sorry, but I am not in the mood of doing anything. I have to do my homework for Charms. Excuse me." James went by Sirius.

"Charms? We had homework?" Sirius mumbled to himself.

Think…think…think…

"Oh, Charms, homework. Yes, but HEY, PRONGS, they are due tomorrow in period 3!!!!" Sirius shouted after him. But it was too late, James was already in his dorm and probably doing Charms or gazing out of the window.

"Okay, that is it. I cannot take this anymore. I need my Prongsie back. What do to? What do to?" Sirius went up and down and up and down. (he was seriously THINKIN!)

"Hey, Padfoot." Remus had just entered the common room and spotted Sirius thinking. "Padfoot. What are you doing?"

"I am thinking, Moony. Can't you see?" Sirius said.

"Aha. Thinking. Uhm, Padfoot, just as a small advise here from me. (Sirius looked up) Stop thinking, I know your thinking skills are very low, except when it come to a plan worth a weeks detention. Stop it right now."

"But Moooony. Prongs is so…and I need my Prongs back! I need to do some pranks and have fun and not seriously listen in classes! That is making my head hurt even more, when I listen to Professor Bins talking about all that stuff I do not even understand. Help me Moony. Please!"

"Ah, I see your point and the problem, but I cannot help you there. James wanted to stop asking Lily (Sirius gave out a snarl) and therefore he doomed himself. He is miserable and you just have to give him his time to get over her."

"He had two months! Two months, Moony. That is..uhm…(counting on his fingers) 100 days!"

"Actually that is about 60 days Padfoot." Remus corrected him.

"Feels like 100 though!" Sirius complained.

"I really do not know. But I will talk to James about that and if he still is in this sulky mood, then I will promise I will help get him back to normal. Deal?"

"Spit on hand and shake!" Sirius said.

"What? Why?" Remus looked repulsed.

"Well, I saw "It takes two" or something like that and that kid spat in her hand and shook the other kids hand, who also spat in her hand. So, let's try it out, Moony."

"I think I will pass."

"No no, I insist." Sirius pulled all his saliva and then spat into his hand.

"Eww." Remus just looked disgusted.

"Moony!" Sirius said. "I will smear this into your face. I promise that!"

"Fine." Moony just spat a small (very small) bit into his hand.

"What? That is all you have as a saliva resource? That is sad, just sad." He shook his head. "But well, some have it and some just don't. Anyway, give me your hand now."

Sirius took Remus's hand and shook it. It made a squishy sound.

"Wow, this is disgusted Moony!" Sirius complained and jerked back his hand. "Why on earth didn't you stop me?"

"What? I told you I did not want to."

"Yeah, but you could have just put more authority into that! Eww. I need to wash my hand!" Sirius complained, and ran towards the bathroom.

Remus just rolled his eyes and went up to the dorm and wanted to talk to James about his issues.

"And?" Sirius asked.

"What and? I told you, I was basically yelling at James and he was deaf and completely ignored me and I have had enough. I will help you to bring James back to normal."

"Sweet. We have a mission to accomplish!" Sirius was all cheery. "Any ideas?"

"Nope." Remus said.

"Well, think."

"What do you think I am doing, Padfoot?"

"How am I supposed to know what you are doing?"

"How do I look like?"

"Like Moony?"

Remus rolled his eyes again and scolded Sirius: "Now let me think and you think too, even though it might be dangerous for you to think. But I will take the risk."

"Okay. So, the mission has to have a name first and then I need to think about the way to get James normal and then I –"

"Sirius? What are you doing?"

"I am thinking."

"Uhm, okay. But you normally think in your head!"

"How about we both think out loud?"

"Fine." Remus rolled his eyes once more.

"Okay, we need a name first though as a disguise for our plan. So when James listens-"

"Which he won't because he is not in our world, but somewhere in gaga land." Remus commented.

"If he listens, then he must not know about our plan." Sirius completed his sentence ignoring Remus.

Silence.

"I got it!" Sirius jumped. "I got it. I got it. I got it!"

Silence once more. Sirius was leaning into Remus and was grinning widley just waiting for Remus to ask...

"What is it Sirius?"

"You really want to know?" Sirius was so excited.

"Nope, not really."

"Fine." Sirius was all sulky.

"Fine."

Silence.

"R.A.S.O.M." Sirius shouted.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing." Sirius said innocently.

"Padfoot. Just tell me the name!"

"Okay, if YOU insist."

"Yes, I do. " Remus said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, this is our name now. R.A.S.O.M. Good huh?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Remus and Sirius on Mission! Duh!"

"Right. Okay, moving on."

Sirius went back into his 'I-am-thinking-position' with a huge smirk on his face, happy to be rid of the new name. Remus rolled his eyes again (it is getting to a habit with Sirius around).

"Well, James is all depressed and miserable, he stopped liking Quidditch, he is doing that just because, he stopped pulling pranks, he stopped chasing around girls, he stopped eating, he does all his homework and the worst of all he listens in classes!" Remus gave a what-is-wrong-with-listening-in-classes-look.

"Moony, you are allowed to listen in classes; in fact you MUST, because without your ears and your notes and your brain we all would fail! But James, that is not normal! Anyway, it all started when he told Evans that he would stop asking her out. That killed him. Evans sucked his life out. SHE IS A DEMENTOR!!!!"

"Be serious!"

"I am." (Once more rolling eyes)

"But you are right about the fact that Evans is-"

"A Dementor?" Sirius tried again.

"No, but the cause of James miserable state. We have to start with her."

"Mhmm..sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I am rather tired and will go to bed now…**

**Reviews please.**


	4. RASAKANOM or Restoring World Peace

**Sorry for making you wait so long, but I had a stressful week of school and didn't get the chance of writing more. But I got it all locked up in my head...hope you like this chapter...**

* * *

As Lily walked down the corridor with James, making sure that no one was out of their common rooms. Walking next to James was rather awkward. Both were just silently walking next to each other and this for almost 10 minutes now. 

Lily say something, anything. this is getting ridiculous! He never ever say nothing to you. what happend?...Oh wait I know, he kept his promise...well damn his promise. I need to talk to him about something, anything. Or else I will go bunkers. This is so weird, not talking. And he takes it like it is normal. As if he never ever talked to me, stalked me, annoyed me. As if he is used to this. But then on the other hand he is used to it, he did not even speak to me for now almost two months. It was good...at first. I loved the first month, but now I feel like something is missing. I don't know what, but I just have a feeling of emptiness in my stomach.Anyway, not the right moment to me thinking of this emptiness! Just talk...go now Lily, I know you can do it! Lily thought.

"Soooo...have you done the homework in charms yet?" Lily asked out of the blue.

James raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a funny expression on his face. "No."

"Oh...Well, they are rather easy, but it is dull." Lily said.

"Thanks for the warning, I guess." James responded without looking at her.

Silence fell again.

well at least you tried...but not hard enough

Round Two:

"So, how have you been?" Lily asked

"Mhmm?" James asked.

"I asked, how have you been?" Lily repeated.

"Fine."

"Good...me, too...if you are wondering." Lily said and immidiatley smacked her head.

"What has that for?" James asked her, trying to gulp his laugther.

"I...what?" Lily asked innocently trying to hid her stupidity.

"You just smacked your head, for what?"

"Oh, well...uhm...there was a fly on my forehead?"

"Surrrrre." and this time he just had to grin.

"Stop grinning, there was a fly and it got on my nerve, literally, and then I smacked it." Lily was lying, yes she knew that, but that did not give Potter a reason to laugh at her stupidity He wasn't allowed to do so and she was getting all sore about that!

"Okay, I will." And he stopped and looked to the darkness of the corridors. Lily was satisfied again.

Silence fell once more.

Okay, round two went...well...I don't know, but at least I saw him crack a smile again. Which has no importance to me at all, but it was nice, yes nice, to see him smile again. He didn't smile for a long time now. Infact since the beginning of this year. But this need not concern me...or? No, of course not. I mean...

"Lily, there was no fly!" James said out of the blue, grinning again.

Before Lily could start an argument he cut in: "I guess we can seperate now. Or we will never be able to go to bed today! You go this way and I take this one and we are done for today. Agreed?"

Lily just nodded and saw James vanish into the dark corridor on her lelft side.

well that went well, stupid stupid me. A fly on my forehead? Lily kept on thinking about the way James was at the being of the patrolling and the middle of it and then again the parting with her. He had many mood shifts and that disturbed her. (Was he pregnat?) She did her patrolling and then she went to her common room, hoping to see James (why she had this feeling, she couldn't tell, probably just to say sorry for her getting angry at him...right?). But she was disappointed to not see him there.

She went to her dorm and tried to fall asleep. But her mind kept on swirving back to James and his stupid grin!

It's not like have never seen him grin before. He does it like all the time! What is so special about today's one?

After a while she finally fell asleep.

A couple weeks after this night

Lily was sitting in Charms and sunk deep into her thoughts. She wasn't herself lately. She was sooo...miserable. She lost weight, a lot, because she never felt like eating something. She slacked in her studies. Never payed any attention whatsoever in classes and she felt so empty. She couldn't explain her situation at all. Her friends, Nikki and Kenzie, were at loss, too.

"Nik, look again, she is day dreaming." kenzie whispered to Nikki. All three were sitting in a row, Lily on the outside of the table, next to her kenzie and then Nikki.

"What happened to her? I am getting worried. Really worried, Do you think we should contact her parents?" Nikki suggested.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kenzie asked in shock. Lily loved her parents, yes, but her sister, Petunia, was a real jerk (femine jerk) and she hated Lily and her freak world (as she put it).

"Yea, well, she is acting really strange and she has lost a ton of weight, too. She lost her joy of life." Nikki said sadly.

"She is not the only one acting so weird around this school. Have you noticed that...?"

"Yes, I have. I mean it is not like him! He was all about pranking and his flirting attempts with any girl, especailly Lily."

"But he promised..."

"I know Kenzie!"

Both of them stole another glance at their friend, who was just staring holes into the air. She was like a lifeless shell. She even looked thinner and paler.

"We got to do something!"

"What can we do, Kenzie?"

"I think I have an idea. We will have to have a talk with someone...with two someones...or three someones."

"With whom though?"

"You'll see, just after this class we will corner them and they just have to help us! I know why Lily is so upset and I bet she knows, too. Deep, deep down she knows!" Nikki was smiling with her idea.

"Miss Kelley, what are you smiling about? Do I have any chalk on my face?" Professor Binns asked her.

Nikki blushed furiously and shook her head. "No, Sir."

"Then I guess you find my class funny?" Professor Binns had a really bad day and poor Nikki was getting to feel it.

"No Sir."

"Then I suggested you wipe off your smile and listen and take notes!"

"Yes Sir." Nikki said in a low voice and suddenly found her table very interessting.

She looked up after a while and heard from behind a low and evil sniggering. She turned around and saw Sirius trying to suppress a grin. She gave him a death glare and showed her tongue.

"Miss Kelley, I think you should leave my class and tell this please to Professor McGonagall. And oh , 10 Points from Griffindor!" Professor Binns said, with his high pitched voice.

"Sorry Professor." Nikki said, blushed, packed her things and went to McGonagall. She cast another death glare at Sirius, who was now under the table and laughing his head off, before she left the class.

After class...

Lily dashed out and went straight up to her dorm. Kenzie on the other hand was very curious about Nikki's plan. She went out of the class. Professor Binns' mood had got really bad since Nikki left the room and he gave them a three foot long eassy till the next class, which was the day after tomorrow.

"Nice throw out Kelley." Kenzie heard Sirius talk to Nikki outside the class.

"Oh stuff it, Black!" Nikki shot back. Then she spotted Kenzie and walked towards her.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, what did McGonagall say?"

"Oh, well I did a bad job yadda yadda yadda and I have a night's detention. Stupid I know, but anyway. Now to my plan!" Nikki said excited.

"Oh yes, so what is it? Lily already went up to our dorm. She didn't even realize that you were send out!"

"Yeah, well, I did not want to talk to her anyway. We need to talk to the Marauders. At least one of them!"

"What? but why?" Kenzie asked.

"Well, let's look at this logically. James is upset for I don't know how long, Lily is upset since the last couple weeks and I bet both of them are just too damn stubborn to admit it that they love each other. Lily complained to me that she feels empty and at first I thought well that she needs to eat something, because she has not eaten anything. She ate and she was still emptyand I seriously think, that she misses James. I know she knows that, but she is too stubborn to admit it that she likes him and needs him!"

"Nikki, you are a ..."

"I know it is somewhat far fetched and all, and I know that superfically she hates him and all, but not the way she is acting at the moment. So I just figured that she might...well...love him? And don't call be stupid or so, I will not let Lily ruin my last year at Hogwarts! I mean come on. I need some fun and not need to worry that one of my best friends dies because she doesn't eat just because she is so dumb and cannot see she is in love!"

"You are rather selfish, Nikki!"

"Maybe, but I really need Lily to be normal again! Not only for my sake, but for all of our sakes!"

"Yeah you are right. Oh and Nikki, I did not want to say that you are dumb! In fact I just wanted to say that you are a smart, little thing and wonder why your grades are so low! You can think logically!" Kenzie smiled at her friend.

"Course I can. but only when it is important!" Nikki smiled back. "So, come on we need to find one Marauder. And I hope it is Remus. because I doubt that Pettigrew or Black would be any kind of help. And when I see Black I would probably end up strangling him!"

"Why?" Kenzie asked confused.

"It's his fault I got kicked out of class and got detention!" Nikki glared and the pure thought of Sirius.

"Oh okay...moving on, let's find Remus then. He is either in the library or outside reading and hanging out with the rest of the group or in the common room!" Kenzie concluded.

"Let's start with the library."

But as the went to the library, he wasn't there. They went to the common room, but he wasn't there either, only James staring out the window, looking as hopeless as Lily.Nikki and kenzie kinda felt pity for him, too. Then they went outside and there he was, with Sirius by the lake with somem kind of piece of paper and they were talking in hushed voices.

"No, I don't think that a possibility Padfoot. I bet Prongs will kill you and then me and then go back to his sulky mood." Remus said.

"Ok, then what about flying Lily over from her dorm to our's and lay her next to Jamesie while both are sleeping. And in the morning they will wake up in each others arms and then finally realizing, that they are meant to be together!" Sirius said.

"I think Lily would start screaming and kicking and yelling and then finally murdering ALL of you!" Nikki said.

Remus and Sirius locked up towards Nikki and Kenzie and were shocked.

"Nicole, MacKenzie." Remus stuttered.

"Hi." Kenzie smiled.

"What have you been listening to?" Remus asked.

"Oh just the last bit of Black's theory or rather should I say bad plan?" Nikki smiled.

"Hey, I am the brain of the Marauders with our pranks. It can't so hard to get Lily and James together!" Sirius defended himself.

"PADFOOT!" Remus growled. "You idiot just told them what we are doing!"

Sirius smacked his forehead. "Oopsy."

"Big oopsy!" Remus said.

"Nay, I wouldn't say that!" Kenzie said.

"Move over Black!" Nikki commanded.

"Be nice, Kelley!"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Nikki and Kenzie sat next to them and started talking.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, but Lily and James seem to be rather upset and lifeless and just boring. I need to have my life back! I need to be carefree again not worrying about Lily! And you guys have to figure something out to put this to an end!" Nikki cryed out.

"Geeish, we are not shelfish at all, Kelley!" Sirius mocked.

"Stuff it, Black."

"Just saying...you want your life back, yadda yadda yadda and so on, sounds selfish to me." Sirius grinned.

"Mhmm...Sirius, what were your arguments again as we started this RASOM!" Remus reminded him.

"Nothing." Sirius said innocently.

"I recall something of like I need "James back so I can pull pranks again" or "I don't want to listen in class anymore" or .."

"MOONY, I think we get it. Thank YOU!" Sirius glared at Remus, who just returned it with a sly grin.

"Traitor!" Sirius said.

"Well, anyway, now we had the same idea, too. we really need to do something with those two. James is like a goul. He lost weight...a lot, and he never listens to anyone anymore, unless you shout at him! And he is just hopeless. I guess Lily is sort of the same way or?" Remus asked.

"Yes, she is. We need to do something. How can we get them to realize that without one another they are like two gouls." Nikki said.

All four of them were thinking.

"RASAKANOM" Sirius shouted into the round, braking the silence.

"What?" Nikki and Kenzie asked. Remus just rolled his eyes,knowing what will come now.

"RASAKANOM! duh! We needed to change our name." Sirius said.

"What name?" Kenzie asked looking at Remus.

"Well, Sirius gave us a name, RASON, which means "Remus and Sirius on mission"."

"Oh." Nikki said.

"Yes, but now it is RASAKANOM. "Remus and Sirius AND Kenzie AND Nikki on mission"." sirius smiled.

"Okay, but are we ever going to use this useless and way too long name?" Kenzie asked.

Sirius scratched his head and after a while he shrugged it off. "Dunno. But I still like it.!"

All three of them looked at him in disbelief.

"Fine then, Restoring World Peace." Sirius said.

"Restoring World Peace?" nikki looked at Sirius puzzled.

"Yeah, because when Prongs and Lily never make up then the whole World Peace will be gone...bam...gone. And in order that doesn't happen, we, the Restoring World Peace members, bring them together! That easy."

"Sirius, the world is in peace and just because james and lily are in a kind of bad phase, doesn't mean that the peace of the WORLD is gone!" kenzie said logically.

Nikki and Remus agreed noddlingly.

"Yeah, well with the world I mean MY world needs to find peace again!" Sirius said.

"I guess he has a point. My world needs peace again...not worrying about Lily anymore." Nikki said.

"WHAT?" Sirius asked in astonishment.

"What? I just agreed with you." Nikki said.

"Yea I know, you never ever agree with me, Kelley!!! I need this to be recorded. Moony get a tape recorder and then I need a pen and paper to have this on paper and your (pointing at Nikki) signature! And...!"

"Cut it out." Kenzie stepped in. Sirius stopped at once, but he was still surprised about Nikki kelley agreeing with him.

"Okay, now that we have agreed for out name, can we please think about a plan?" Kenzie said.

Everyone, even Sirius nodded in agreement (even though Sirius got out paper and pen and started writing).

they all sat there and were staring at thel lake deep in thought, except Sirius.

"Sign!" Sirius gave the piece of paper to Nikki and the pen, too.

Nikki read the paper and burst into laugther.

"What?" Kenzie asked her. Nikki just have her the paper. Kenzie and Remus started to read what Sirius wrote:

_Today Nicole Jeanine Kelley just agreed with the most breath-taking, drop dead gorgeous Sirius Black about the currently missionary name, this extraordinary man, named Sirius Black, had to think about! She even said, that it was LOGICAL and SAINE. Hereby she will agree to this unisonous agreement!_

He signed his name and left a spot free for Nikki to sign it.

"What is so funny?" he asked when Remus and Kenzie joined Nikki in laughter.

"Oh Black, you are soooo cute sometimes." Nikki said, and immidetaly put her hand infront of her mouth.

Sirius grinned soooo widly, snatched the paper and added:

_Nicole Jeanine Kelley thinks I am cute! (which of course I already know, but now that SHE realized it, too, it is offical!_

"Now sign it." Sirius said holding the paper to Nikki.

"No." Nikki said.

"You have to. I need this evidence!" Sirius shrieked.

"No." Nikki said.

"But Kelley. I need it!"

"Black, no, because I would doom myself with this signature!"

"Exactly!" Sirius smirked.

"Why thank you, but my answer is still no."Nikki crossed her arms.

"Oh, I will change it soon. Trust me, Kelley. I will." Sirius said shyly.

"We'll see." Nikki said and then ignored him.

"Oh we will, my dear Kelley." Sirius' smirk broadend!

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. I am really tired and out of fantasy. REVIEW please and tell me whether you liked it.**


	5. Puppy Dog Face always works

**I just wanted to apologize for all my badly and embarressing spelling mistakes! blush**

**I will redo the chapters and correct the spelling...so if you see a really bad spelling mistake, then just tell me...thanks.**

* * *

One week went by with out any future plans for getting Lily and James any closer or at least back to reality. Remus was too busy with his school work, whereas Sirius and Kenzie were tied in Quidditch practices, which left Nikki to do what ever she wanted to do, which not included thinking about Lily and James. 

"I bet I would not have any problems falling asleep, when I had a record of Professor Binns' voice!" Nikki complained during the class of Charms, where Professor Binns was holding one of his famous, monotone speeches.

"Nikki, keep on talking, and he will definitely throw you out again and then you can have another day's detention with Flich cleaning all the Hogwart's Trophies the muggle way!" Kenzie reminded her.

"Urrg, don't remind me of that awful day!" Nikki winced.

"Then I suppose you listen and take notes or at least be quiet, so I can take notes for us three!" Kenzie said.

"Us three?"

"Yes, I do not think that Lily is capable of writing her own notes down in that kind of state." Both turned their heads towards their friend, who was bubbling with her own spit.

"Not again! I thought she was over this stage. I thought she moved on to the I-am-pretending-to-listen-in-classes!" Nikki looked puzzled.

"I know, but she recollapsed and now she is back to her Look-at-me-I-am-a-three-year-old-bubbling-with-my-own-sliva-yeah." Kenzie said.

"Anyway, you take notes for all of us, while I just doze in this class. Can you put a spell on my eyes, so it looks like I am awake. Please?" Nikki made that puppy dog face, which Kenzie just could not resist. With a flick of her wand she made it possible for Nikki to "sleep" in the class without being seen by Binns.

"Thanks!" Nikki commented.

"No problem, but you owe me big time! At least, one really HUGE time!" Kenzie responded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Night!" Nikki smiled and went into her doze stage. She still listened and realized what happened around her, but she was well...dozing.

The class of Binn's was dragging its way through the minutes. The silence was killing and the talking of Binns' was making the whole situation more uncomfortable. He had a voice of a sleeping pill.

"OH MY GOOD, I AM SUCH A GENIUS!!!!" Sirius Black all of a sudden jumped and danced around. "I love myself. I have suuch a great mind, Moony I just got it!" He took Mooney and shook him.

"Padfoot, let go of me and you better -" Remus warned him, but Binn's was out of his shock stage and shouted madly at Sirius:

"Mr. Black, how dare you interrupt my class! This is very important stuff I am teaching and -WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DANICING LIKE A CHICKEN, BLACK?-"

Sirius had started dancing and kind of flapping his arms in a funny way. The whole class, even Lily and James, were watching him amused. And Nikki's eyes shot open, faster than blinking.

"Professor Binns, I am a genius and a darn good one, too!" Sirius smiled, not letting himself be irriated by Binns' accusations.

"Well, I would not say that you are a genius Black, 30 points of Griffindor and off you go to McGonagall!" Binns said rather calmy. All the Griffindor memebers groaned, but still looked amused by Sirius' chicken dance.

"Sir, with all due respect, I am rather the brightes student of this class and just now I have found the ultimate solution for restoring world peace." Sirius claimed.

"Out!" Binns warned.

"But I have the ultimate so-"

"NOW!" bellowed Binns.

"Okay, but you will reget sending a such bright student away and taking away 30 points. You ought to give me 30 points just for my good looks!" Sirius smirked, grabbed his bag and headed to the door. "I mean, come on look at me Binny. I am rather handsome and dashing!"

"Black, I warn you, any more comment on your looks, and I will take another 30 off." Binns scolded.

"Fine, Fine, be that way, spoilsport Binny." Sirius still smiled and closed the doors behind him.

The class was silent and looked at the closed doors.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Nikki all of a sudden started to burst into huge laughter. She couldn't hold herself.

"Geesh, he earned that one, big time. I mean, that is revange for what he did to me! I hope he has to clean the toilets the muggle way. That would be so awesome and I would take so many picutres of him." Nikki smiled.

"Mrs. Kelley, I think another round of detention ought to curb you! Another 10 points off and you may going Mr. Black." Binns said angrily.

"What? But Sir, I was just admiaring your strictness with Black and..." Nikki stammered.

"Well, you just might join his furtune I guess. Out!"

Nikki muttered something uncomprehensiable under her breath and packed her things and went out of the class room. Kenzie gave her a ´I-told-you-so-look´ mixed with a I-am-sorry-dude-look.

"This is so not fair! He earned it, and I, I haven't done anything wrong, maybe I shouldn't have laughed that loud, but that was just pure malicious joy and I earned at least that bit. Seriously!" Nikki muttered while walking towards the office of McGonagall.

"You, too?" McGonagal asked Nikki as she entered the room.

"Professor, why would you automatically think, that I did something wrong again?" Nikki asked her in a I-am-hurt-tone.

McGonagall looked at her sceptically and fianally said: "Fine, why are you here then? Message from Binns or so?"

"No, I was kicked out again." Nikki smiled. At that Sirius laughed and McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"So, as I was saying to Mr. Black, this cannot be tolerated at all and therefore I will give you a week's detention with Mr. Filch."

"A week?" Nikki stammered.

"With Filch?" Sirius groaned.

"Yes, and that should set you right, at least for the time-being." McGonagall said.

"But Professor, why do I have to get a week's detention? Can't I get a day's like last time?" Nikki pleaded.

"What? Her first kick out and she gets a day's detention and I get kicked out the first time and I get a week's just like that!" Sirius complained.

"Well, Mr. Black, a day's will not teach you anything! And Mrs. Kelley had a bad month, I can understand, so I thought I might go a bit lighter on her. But she obvioulsy hasn't learned her lesson, so..."

"But, but, still not fair! Just because she is a girl and I am a boy!" Sirius said.

"Mr. Black, I beg your pardon. Are you implying that I discriminate?" McGonagall raised one eyebrow.

"Now, now Minny (at this McGonagall growled), I would never SAY that. But okay, so be it, a week with Filchy and Kelley. Fun fun fun. I guess." Sirius said his most charming voice.

"Surrrre." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Now, off you be." McGonagall said.

"Great, now I am stuck with Black for a week under Filche's nose. Great. Just what I needed!" Nikki muttered under her breath.

"Well, Kelley, I guess we will have a ton of fun in detention together, huh? Detention buddies!" Sirius said cheery.

"Jippi yeah!" Nikki said it unenthusatically.

"Now, now, I am not as bad as having Remus as a detention buddy. He really DOES what has been told to him. I on the other hand, well...you'll see. Jamesie and I are real...oh, James, Oh my god, I really got to call a group meeting. I have an idea!" Sirius grapped Nikki by her wrist and started running towards their common room.

"Let go, Black!" Nikki whined.

"We need to hurry and find the other members!" sirius gasped.

Finally they reached the common room and there they were, Remus, Peter(A/N: I know I kind of excluded him in the previous chapters, but now just imagine, that Remus and Kenzie explained everything to him) and Kenzie, sitting and waiting for them.

"Geesh, rip off my arm, Black!" Nikki said, rubbing her arm.

"Touchy, Kelley." sirius mocked. "Anyway, guys! I have a brilliant idea. I am a genius and the master of minds. The thinker of thinkers. The philosopher of philosophers. The brain of brains. The -"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, cut the crap and go straight to business!" Nikki said stressed.

"Spoilsports." He shot her a glare. "Fine, I will proceed with my phenomenal idea, I got through hard, hard thinking, while sitting in Binns' class trying not to doze (looking at Nikk) or taking notes ( looking at Remus and Kenzie) or picking my nose (looking at Peter, who blushed furiously, while the others gave him a disgusted look), I was thinking and trying to help our beloved friends, James and Lily. I was figuring out how to get them back to normal. A plan, a path for them to find each other-"

"Black, seriously, I will personally come and kick your ass, if you do not come to the point at once. And trust me, this will pain really bad!" Nikki warned him. Sirius gulped and then continued.

"Okay, my plan is...(you could hear Remus say ohoh) to lock Lily and James in a closet!" Sirius said and smiled at his wonderful plan.

Silence fell.

"And you had to think about this the whole period through?" Kenzie asked in surprise.

"Well, it is rather hard to think, when you feel like falling asleep at once." Sirius defended himself.

"Yes, but a whole period?" Kenzie repeated.

"Could you stop saying it like that. It sounds so...negative!" Sirius said.

"Well, yeah, it is negative. Sirius, you did that in third grade with James and Lily and Lily almost kicked your precious area in total!" Remus remembered.

"Uhm, you sure that it was because of this plan or the plan when I locked James into the girls bathroom while she was peeing?" Sirius asked.

"You did WHAT?" Nikki and Kenzie said in shock.

"Nothing" Sirius said meekly.

"That is just disgusting, Black, disgusting!" Kenzie shook her head.

"Well, how should I know that Lily would react like THAT?"

"Your were surprised by her reaction? You are a poor, poor planner for such things, and this plan is not going to work at all!" Kenzie said.

"I agree with you." Nikki supported Kenzie. "It is dumb, simply dumb!"

"Padfoot, I think it really will not help in our case. Lily will rip of all heads and then go back into her sulky mood and she will not come out of it, because James will be dead." Remus said.

"Moony, why dead?" Peter squeaked.

"Because, Lily would have ripped his head off!" Remus concluded.

"Oh." Peter realized.

"No,no, no, guys, this is a great plan. They will have to look for the switch, because it is dark and so Lily will not see James' head. They will have to touch everything...EVERYTHING, to find the switch!" Sirius grinned.

"Sicko!" Nikki said.

"Pervert!" Kenzie proclaimed.

Remus just shook his head, while Peter just looked confused.

"Come on, guys it will work. Give it a shoot. Please?" Sirius gave them his famour puppy dog face.

In that moment everyone, except Sirius looked towards the common room, the common room door opened and James came trodding along with his head lowered and his face was pale and his chocolate, dark brown eyes surrounded by rings. He looked broken and exhausted. He slendered towards the window, let himself sack into the nearest chair and gazed outside the window.

The common room door opened once more and in came Lily. She looked as miserable as James. Her beautiful red dark hair were tied up messy in a bun, she was wearing rather baggy clothes, with colors making her look shabby and pale. Her eyes were not gitterling anymore and she also was looking downwards. She, too, let herself slump on the nearest chair near the fire place, holding a book, but she was cleary not reading. (you could tell, her eyes were focused on one point).

All four, speak: remus, peter, nikki and kenzie saw this whole scenery of James and Lily. Thought about it and in unison they turned around to face the puppy doy faced sirius and said:

"Fine, plan accepted."

"God, am I good!" Sirius patted his own back. "My look always makes the ladies hearts melt!" He smiled, while all four rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you liked the chapter. I know, it took me a while to write, but I was abstracted by school and my job and all. Anyway, the next chapter I was thinking on putting a Lily or James POV chapter or so. A short one, so you can see their thoughts and feelings and all. Dunno. Well, let me see how you liked this chapter.**

**review please...I love reviews...they make me all wooze and excited...and motivate me to write more!!!  
**


	6. Broom Closet Projector Incidence

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry about not updating for such a long time now. ****But I have like no time at all! School…so, I guess you have to be a little patient with me…have fun with this one!**

So the plan was to "kidnap" Lily and push her into a broom closet with James. They then would have to "look" or rather touch their way through to find the switch for the light (because it would be dark ). And then they would have to talk and communicate and all of a sudden they would fall in love. That was the basic idea of Sirius. Everyone accepted this idiotic plan, because they couldn't come up with another one.

"Okay guys," Sirius said cheerfully, "I thought of going through with the plan today night. I found a perfect closet and I just know they will never find that switch!"

"And why would that be?" Remus asked.

"Because…well, it is a rather unusual place for the switch to be."

"Right." Remus did not want to know the details.

"So, I thought that today evening at about let's say 8ish pm we, that is Remus and me, will take James into the direction of the closet, tell him that Evans wants a word with him. He will wait. And then you, Kenzie and Nikki, will kidnap Lily and take her to the same closet and tell her that…uhm…James wants to talk to her, too…"

"First of all, why should James go voluntarily into a dark broom closet? And what if he refuses to go in there?" Remus asked.

"We can push him in!" Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"And why on earth should Lily go into a dark broom closet with James in it, Sirius?" Kenzie asked.

"I don't know. Because she wants to?" Sirius said lamely.

"This plan is lacking some serious logical!" Nikki complained.

"Fine then, I will not include any of you, if you are all mopping my plan!" Sirius said stubbornly.

"Fine, I do not mind a bit!" Nikki said.

Sirius got up and left.

"Padfoot, come on! I will help!" Remus screamed after him.

But Sirius was acting as if he had gone deaf and went to his dorm. Remus followed him, knowing if he didn't then Sirius would be sulky all week and that would just be too much for Remus to handle. A James all sulky and then a Sirius, too? No thank you. He grabbed Peter and pulled him with him towards their dorm.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, coming into the dorm.

"Do away! I can do it on my own!" Sirius said, writing on a piece of paper.

"Padfoot, Wormtail and I want to help. Please let us help you?!" Remus asked in his honey voice.

"No!"

Okay, this needs some fineness. Remus started to talk nicely to Sirius, because he was acting like a two year old child all sulky.

"Sirius, but Peter and I really want to help. We think you plan is awesome and want to be part of the group! Right Pete?" Remus looked at Peter, who was behind him. Sirius turned to Peter, too, who just nodded vehemently.

"Come on. You know you need us!" Remus said.

"Yeah I guess. But don't mop my plan anymore!" Sirius warned him.

"Deal." Remus and Peter said in unison.

"Okay, then this is the plan…." Sirius started to tell them all the details and how the would convince James and Lily to come with them….etc.

During dinner the girls, Kenzie, Nikki and Lily were sitting on one side away from the Marauders, who were all (except James) talking quietly. After dinner everyone went to the common room. They all sat near the fire place and were warming themselves up.

"I'm going to bed. Night." Lily said and went upstairs leaving all of them.

"Night Lils." Kenzie said with a small smile. Lily started to talk to them again, even though the talking was superficial and rather done in two sentences. But Kenzie and Nikki got their hopes up, that Lily just might come over James now slowly without their help or the help of the "Restoring World Peace" project.

"I'm off, too." James announced and went up to his dorm.

"What is it with them? It is not even 7:30 pm and they are tired…on a Friday night???" Sirius asked stunned.

"Some people are, Black!" Nikki snapped. "Kenzie, want to come with me…I need some fresh air."

"Sure." Both girls went out of the common room.

"Moony, Wormtail…ready?" Sirius asked excited.

"Yeah, why not now?" Remus said standing up.

"Okay, as we talked, right. Remus and me go up, levitate James, while you Pete, look out. Then we take him to the closet, come back and do it all over again with Lily!"

"Yup. Come on, let's get it over with." Remus said.

Both of them walked up and saw that James was really sleeping in his bed.

"I can't believe him. He is really sleeping! I thought we had to knock him out to be able to take him!" Sirius said with a sad undertone.

"Well, he falls asleep easily doesn't he now?"

"Yeah, suppose so, but it would have been fun to knock him out anyway!"

"Sirius! James is your friend!"

"So?" Sirius asked innocently. "Nothing wrong to try to help him AND get some fun while doing so!"

Remus rolled his eyes, went over to James and levitated him.

"Peter? Clear?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, so far." Peter said.

Remus and Sirius then came out of their dorms and went down. They had no problems whatsoever transporting James to the closet and laying him down gently. (Mainly because Remus did the entire hexing job).

"Well, that was rather easy. Now to Evans." Sirius said more happily.

"Yes, but we might have a small little problem with her than we had with James." Peter commented.

"And how so, my dear friend?" Sirius smirked.

"Stop smirking like an idiot Padfoot. Evans will not be sleeping naked!" Remus said.

"I was not thinking that at all!" Sirius said, still with a wide smirk on his face.

"Sure. And your smirk is just so innocent and true."

"Yes, Mr. Sceptically person. I am not a pervert at all!"

Remus and Peter started to burst into laughter.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Well, that was a big fat lie, Padfoot!" Remus said.

"Was not!...anyway, moving on, what other problem would we have with Ms. Evans?"

"She is a girl." Peter said.

"Well you are a nice observer!" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Padfoot, she is a girl therefore she sleeps in the girls dormitory, which turns into a slid whenever boys, such as you and me, try to go up there!" Remus said.

"Then let Pete go up there. The stairs will stay the same." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Hahaha." Peter laughed dryly. "How funny of you Padfoot!"

"Now, be serious!" Remus said.

"I am!" Sirius smiled.

"That joke has worn out since 1st grade!" Peter said.

"Has not! It is timeless!"

"Whatever." Remus rolled his eyes. "Now to our problem, what shall we do?"

All three of them were standing in front of stairs leading to Lily's dorm. All of them were thinking, when all of a sudden Sirius jumped and ran the stairs up.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

But Sirius was fast and luckily made it up (and he was doing a nice victory dance, while singing "I made it…uhuhu…I made it…uhuhuh…")

"Sirius, okay, then go to the dorm and gently levitate Lily. GENTLY. Understand?" Remus said anxiously.

"Yeah, I get it. Gently and smooth levitate Evans. Got it." Sirius gave two thumbs up, Remus rolled his eyes, fearing for the worst to come.

"And no peaking in other dorms!" Remus scolded.

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius said.

He went straight to Evans dorm, opened the door. He saw two people lying in their beds sleeping and two beds still untouched, which were probably the beds of Nikki and Kenzie.

The one bed on the right of the room was a place of mess and chaos. Clothes were lying on the ground and the books were lying on the floor opened and crushed. That definitely would never ever be Lily at all. She was a neat person, clean and sober and tidy. Her books were sacred to her and she wouldn't let her clothes lie on the floor. No, not at all. And if that wasn't enough evidence on her bed frame were the letters: L.E. – clearly Lily Evans.

Sirius levitated Lily gently, as Remus said, but her blanket was still on top of her, he dared not remove it, because he wasn't sure how she slept. Deep like James, who never woke up, not even with screaming or yelling right into his ear, or was she like Remus, who woke up his own snoring! So he just left the bedcover as it was which was basically covering everything of Lily.

"Got her!" Sirius cheered hushed.

"Don't let her drop!" Remus warned.

"What? So little faith in your best friend? Tztzt…" Sirius shook his head.

Remus just rolled his eyes and walked with Sirius and the sleeping Lily to Peter.

"Okay, let's take Miss Sleepyhead to Mr Sleepyhead and make a slumber party!" Sirius rejoiced.

"The whole point of a slumber party is that the people are awake!" Peter noticed.

"And how should you know that Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

Peter blushed: "Uhm, I had one for my birthday once. But my mum had just invited girls over, because all her girlfriends had daughters and I had no friends, till I came to Hogwarts and met you."

"Why are you blushing? I would love to have a slumber party with only girls and me as the only male person at the party! In fact we should do one. How about now?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius! What about Lily and James?" Remus said.

"Oh…well, then after we solved this small little slumber party, I will attend to my own." Sirius grinned.

"Whatever Padfoot, whatever."

The reached the broom closet where they stuffed James in. He did not even turn around or move at all. James was sleeping like a small little lamb.

"Oh, he is so cute when he sleeps…!" Sirius mocked, because Remus and Peter were staring at their friend in astonishment.

"He surly can sleep in a dust bin and wouldn't even notice that he is!" Remus awed.

"Whatever my friend…but that would be a nice prank on him for leaving us I misery for this year at Hogwarts! After he and Lily are together, I might play a prank on him! Thanks Moony for this ingenious idea!" Sirius exclaimed.

"So what should we do now with Lily?" Peter asked.

Remus and Peter both looked at Sirius.

"Well, I thought of placing her next to him and maybe waking them up and telling them to search for the switch?" Sirius asked rather than said.

"Ok." Peter said.

"I cannot believe I am doing this!" Remus said.

"Oh come off it Moony, it is for the better good!" Sirius said placing Lily nicely next to James, which was by the way a miracle for Sirius.

"Better good?" Remus asked.

"Okay, Mr. Detail-Man, for MY SAKE and Nikki's, too!" Sirius then closed the closet door.

"Now, Moony and Wormtail watch!" Sirius said.

"Sirius- what-?" Remus started to ask, but he was overthrown by Sirius' loud screaming.

"AAAAAhhhhhh….wake up yee all people!!! The Monster shall eat me for its dinner." Sirius screamed.

"What monster?" Peter asked dumb folded.

Remus just shrugged and pressed his hands against his ears to not hear Sirius' screaming.

All of a sudden you could hear a movement in the closet happening; Sirius was silenced by it and waited for a notion form Lily or James.

"What?" cracked a voice, probably Lily's, since it sounded so female.

"Ahh, dearest girl of James!" Sirius began.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"I am the match-maker, the almighty cupid!"

"Sirius, now come off it there!" Peter said.

"Aww, Pete, now you told Lily who I am!" Sirius said disappointed.

"Sirius?!" Lily said, not sounding angry either, "What am I doing in this closet?"

"Promise not to be angry with me and try to kill me?" Sirius asked as innocently as possible.

"I promise."

"Don't have your fingers crossed, because that is cheating!"

"Okay."

"Well, you are not alone in the closet!"

"Not alone? Who is with me?" The girl asked.

"JAMES WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY DOG, MCGOINALL IS COMING!" Sirius screamed.

"What?, I am so awake, Professor…could you repeat that question, please?" tried James asked.

All of them started laughing out loud.

"Hey, what happened? I opened my eyes, and it is dark…oh my god! I am blind! Professor take me to the hospital wing. I need my eye sight back!" James yelled.

"Calm down, my boy." Sirius laughed.

"Sirius?"

"Yup, you are not blind, but it is dark in the place you are. You must find the light and be careful where you and especially what you touch?"

"What?" James asked confused, "Is Moony there?"

"Yes." Sirius said.

"Well, Moony, where am I am what did Sirius say?"

But before Moony could answer his question the girl squeaked: "I am with James Potter in a broom closet?"

"Oho, Evans, now calm down, please, remember the promise you have me?" Sirius said slightly panicked.

"Moony…what is going on?" Now James was completely confused.

"Padfoot had a brilliant idea to put you into this broom closet darkend with your love of your life and you must find the switch to on the light and thereby get to know each other better." Remus said in a i-am-sorry-tone.

"I am the love of your life?" the girl squeaked even more.

"Now, those were not my words. You know I have been chasing and asking you out for a long time now and I promised to-" James started.

"Where are you, Jamesie?" the girl asked delighted. "I want to give you a kiss!"

"Well, that was rather easy, don't you think Moony, Wormtail?" Sirius said cheerfully.

Remus looked confused and his head was spinning around. The Lily Evans wanted to kiss the James Potter! This idiotic plan of Sirius was really working? No, this cannot be!

"What? But I thought you hated me and loathed me!" James asked confused.

"No, I never did anything to offend you!"

"Well, all those rejections are no offence?" James asked sarcastically.

"What rejections? You asked me out like once!"

"No, he asked you out like a gazillion time!" Sirius spat in.

"Thanks Sirius for your help, but I think I can handle this on my own and then after this I will kill you with me bare hands!" James threatened.

Sirius gulped: "'kay, pal."

"James, what are you talking about? I have counted them and it was only one time in third grade when you asked him out." The girl got annoyed.

"What?!" James asked in disbelief.

"Okay, I know you are sleepy and all, so you might have forgotten that and I can understand it and I forgive you. But now that we found each other at a last, can I call you my Jamsy-poo?"

"What?" James asked.

All of a sudden James heard a thumph and a smash and then just big fat roaring laughter!

"Jamsy-poo!...hooohhoooo…!" Sirius was laughing so hard, that he fell on the ground and rolled around. Not only he was laughing, but also Peter and Remus.

"PADFOOT, MOONY, WORMTAIL YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!"

"Oh maybe, maybe, but this is priceless! Never imagined Lily Evans, I mean LILY EVANS wanting to call you Jamsy-poo!" Sirius laughed.

"Lily Evans?" The girl asked, "why would Evans want to call James, Jamsy-poo? She hates him!"

"Now you are making me scared Lily. What are you multiply personalities? On the one hand you say you love James and want to call him-call him…-Oh my god, I cannot even speak this ridiculous name without wanting to throw myself away and laughing so hard that my stomach aches!-and now you hate him again?" Sirius ended his long sentence.

" Sirius Black, I am one person only, silly. And I have no idea what you are talking about! Now James, where are you, so that we can kiss?"

"Sirius, you sure that this is Lily?" James whispered.

"Oh James, speak louder so I can locate you." The unknown girl said.

"Sirius!" James whispered even in a lower voice.

"I dunno dude, I mean I was in- and she was- and her room was like- and I thought- I-" Sirius stammered.

"Sirius, come to the point!" Remus now intervened.

"Moony, it said: L.E. So I concluded it could stand for Lily Evans." Sirius said.

"Makes sense." Remus assured Sirius. "But then why is she acting so…weird?"

**Okay, this is the end of the chapter. I am sorry, but I do not want to make it any longer.**

**Hope you liked it…please review!!!**


	7. Just Simply Alohomora

**I am sooo sorry you guys. I got caught up with school and then I had a writers block! I hope you forgive me!!! **

**I will update as often as possible. Promise. For now. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Everyone was quite. They were all thinking who this could be. 

"Guys?" James whispered desperately, "Hello? You still there???"

"Yeah, James, we are thinking." Sirius answered.

"Uh-oh." James said skeptically.

"Now I am getting rather annoyed with you Jamsie, I want to know what is going on. Where are you?" The girl squeaked.

"Hey guys!" Nikki said, coming with Kenzie from their walk. "What's up?"

"Nothing much…only that James and some unknown girl with the same initials as Lily is in that closet and wants to kiss James!" Sirius summed up.

"WHAT?" Kenzie and Nikki shouted.

"Yeah, we went through with Sirius brilliant plan without you and he got the wrong girl." Remus explained.

"He did what? Why? When?" Nikki asked.

"To get James and Lily back together, right after you left." Remus answered.

Kenzie and Nikki were speechless.

"Now could you please stop staring at me like that and help James?" Sirius begged.

"I dunno, Kenzie, should we?" Nikki asked.

"Please." James whispered once more.

"Was-was that James whispering?" Nikki sniggered.

"Yes." Remus said.

"Why in such a hushed tone?"

"Because if he speaks any louder the crazy chick will find him and snog him." Sirius said stiffing his laugh.

"I heard that!" the girl exclaimed.

"Lisa?" Kenzie asked.

"Hey." The girl said back.

"Hey." Kenzie and Nikki said weakly.

Kenzie pulled Remus towards herself: "Remus, we got to get James out of there!"

"Why?"

"Why? WHY? Well, first of all, this girl Lisa, our room mate, has a huge crush on him. I mean a HUGE one!" Kenzie said it so that James and Lisa were not able to hear her.

"And not only that! She has a whole photo album of her and James and their future and all. She even made pictures of their future babies!" Nikki came into the conversation.

"Future babies?" Sirius said disgusted.

"Who is having a baby?" James asked, since Sirius said it out loud.

"You, mate!" Sirius added.

"WHAT? With whom?" James shouted…"arrg..!"

"Gotcha!" Lisa said happily, obviously she heard James and caught up to him.

"Mooney, Padfoot, Wormtail…help me!!!" James pleaded.

"Aha, why so soon Jamesy? We are getting ready...!" Lisa smiled.

"Oh boy, Moony, James will get raped!" Sirius said hysterical.

They heard some noises and banging. "Ouch … arrg …. let go!" James fought his way away from Lisa.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lisa asked.

"Trying to get rid of you!" He answered. bang "Okay, that was my elbow!"

"Where are you? James! Come back!" Lisa almost cried.

"Good job James, now hold tight and we will get you out! Someone please open the door" Kenzie said.

Everyone was silenced.

"Mhmm…that is a good idea, Kenzie." Sirius said. "No wonder you are one of the brightest students of the class!"

Kenzie rolled her eyes and tried to open the door.

"It won't open!"

"Sirius." Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Sirius said meekly.

"Why won't it open?" Nikki asked.

"It won't open?" James said panicked.

"Dodododo…" Sirius was humming and looking to the ceiling.

"Sirius!" Remus said. "What in Merlin's beard did you do to that door?"

"I might have hexed it." He whispered.

"WHY? Oh why in Merlin's beard would you do such a stupid thing?" Nikki asked frustrated.

"What did he do?" James mumbled.

"He hexed the door!" Peter said.

"What? Why? Sirius, when I get out you are so dead!" James warned.

"Now now, we don't want to be hasty do we?" Sirius calmed them down. "If I remember the spell right…."

"IF?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Moony, IF, then I think that James has to find the switch and the door will automatically jump open." Sirius concluded.

Remus and Kenzie rolled their eyes. "And which spell might that just be? Where did you even find that stupid spell?" Nikki asked,

"Oh, I kinda thought of it myself." Sirius said proudly.

"Yeah, because I doubt that there is any dumber wizard than you are who could have written such a stupid spell!" Nikki commented.

"Hey! Have YOU ever invented a spell?" Sirius spat. "Well, it ain't easy!"

"Whatever guys. Now, tell James where the switch is." Remus said.

"I-I-.."

"Oh, Sirius, don't tell us you DON'T KNOW!!!" Kenzie exclaimed.

"I did not say that!" Sirius defended himself. "I was about to say, that it is near the broom. HA now what do you say? I know where the switch is!"

"Okay, genius, where is the broom?" James asked.

"Mhmm…………I can't think when you all are staring at me! Look somewhere else!!!!" Sirius complained.

"Oh, okay, it is near the right corner of the closet!" Sirius said finally.

"You sure it is right? Or do you mean left?" Remus asked.

"Mhmm… what is this?" Sirius was holding out his left arm.

"James, it's left." Remus corrected Sirius.

"Yeah, left." Sirius said happily with himself.

"Okay, I will try and get it, without getting in Lisa's way." James hoped he wouldn't bump into her in this closet, which was almost impossible, since Sirius chose the smallest closet.

"James, I am not stupid you know. I did hear Sirius say left, so I guess we will meet in the middle." Lisa said happy.

"Oh no, I didn't!" Sirius said, trying to help James by distracting Lisa. At least that was how he hoped he could score some mercy points from James.

"Sirius, you did say left."

"No, I didn't. I said right, but Remus said left. So whom will you believe? Me or Mr. I-know-everything-Remus."

"I think I will go with Mr. I-know-everything-Remus." Lisa concluded.

"Hey, but why?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you said it yourself: Mr.I-Know-Everything-Remus!" Lisa argued.

"Sirius, just shut it. Lisa, please hands off of James. He is tired and he doesn't want anything from you. Leave him and let him find the god damn switch!" Nikki said frustrated.

"You cursed Kelley!" Sirius said

"And you are being impolite and are pointing your finger at him!" Nikki concluded.

"Touché."

Bang "Ouch. My other elbow!" James cursed.

Dush "Uhhh…my knee. Stupid bucket!"

Big Bang "Arrg…that's it! I give up! I am hitting myself and banging into things! I will be all bruised tomorrow!"

"Oh stop being such a baby and go get that switch!" Nikki shouted. "I am tired and I want to go to bed! Now hurry up!"

"Yeah, well…I bet you wouldn't want to find that stupid switch if you were I and stuck with a psycho, who created an album with future babies of yours!!!" James argued.

"But I am not. So hurry up!"

"Be nice Nikki. He is tired and confused and probably scared to death that Lisa will find him and snog him to death." Kenzie calmed Nikki down.

"Aha. Got it!" James said happily.

"JAMES! NO!!! Do you really want to end our broom closet date?" Lisa asked.

"Let me think…YES!"

"So, what are you waiting for? Turn the lights on!" Sirius said.

"Well, I did you idiot!" James shouted back.

"And?" Sirius asked.

"And what?" James said back. "Do you see me kicking your ass?"

"Uhm, no."

"Yeah, so I guess it is broke or something. I dunno. The door is not opening and we still are in the dark!" James said frustrated.

"Sirius!" Remus glared at him.

"Maybe I forgot to switch the bulb?" Sirius said meekly.

"You FORGOT?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh, Sirius, next time I will prepare the plan and YOU will just simply follow." Remus said shaking his head.

"So now what?" James asked.

"Plan B?" Nikki turned towards Kenzie and Remus.

But all of them looked confused and had no clue whatsoever.

"Mhmm. Maybe." Peter began: "Maybe we could ask Lily to help?"

"Are you of your rockers, Wormtail?" James nearly shouted.

"Well, she is the brightest and she will know what to do!" Peter defend his idea.

"I think he has a point!" Remus said.

"But she will never come and help!" Nikki said.

"Well, we could try." Kenzie suggested.

"Okay, come let's get her and help James. You guys wait and we will get her. Come Kenzie!" Nikki grabbed Kenzie and they went to get Lily. "And Sirius, no more thinking till we come back!" Nikki shot a warning look towards Sirius, who saluted and said: "Ay Ay Sir…uhm. Mama."

"See, you will be out in no time, Prongs!" Sirius comforted James.

"Yeah, and as soon as I am out you will be in here!" James threatened.

Sirius gulped.

(After 5 minutes)

"Aha, Lilyflower, help us get James out of this closet." Sirius begged Lily. She was in her bathrobe and PJs, not looking very happy about being up.

"So, why exactly is James in there? Now? At this time in the night?" Lily asked.

"Uhm, well…Remus, why is he there?" Sirius looked at Remus, who just rolled his eyes.

"Sirius had this great idea to lock James and you into a closet to bring you closer and he mixed you and Lisa up. So instead of YOU landing in this closet, Lisa is there and terrorizing James." Nikki explained.

"Me? Sirius wanted ME?" Lily glared at him.

"NOT ONLY ME, IT WAS ALSO THEIR (pointing at everyone else) IDEA, TOO!!!!"Sirius shouted.

"I had nothing to do with this Lily!" James shouted from the closet.

"Sure." Lily answered.

"I didn't. Sirius tell her I didn't!" James commanded.

"He didn't!" Sirius repeated.

"And I should believe Potter's best friend?" Lily asked.

"Ex!" James corrected her.

"Huh? Ex?" Sirius gulped once more.

"Okay, guys, can we please discuss this later? I am getting tired of standing here form hours trying to keep Lisa off from James and James finding the switch and now this arguement!" Remus said. "Now, please Lily, can you help us?"

"Of course Remus." Lily smiled at him.

"Thank you." Remus smiled in relief.

"Oh thank Merlin. I am getting hungry!" Peter muttered.

"Step aside, Black." Lily ordered. She got out her wand and said: "Alohomora"

And see there, the door sprang open.

"Alohomora!" Remus and Kenzie smacked their heads.

"Well, now that James can come out, may I go to bed now?" Lily asked.

James opened the door (with a few bangings and bumpings) successfully.

"Thank Merlin!" James exclaimed happily. Lisa came out of the closet and looked rather sad and…

"Eww. What in Merlin's name is THAT?" Sirius pointing at Lisa's face.

"This, Black, is a algae mask for a soft and natural skin!" Lisa said and went straight to her dorm.

"Prongs, imagine she would have kissed you with that algae mask thingy on!!!" Sirius muttered.

"Thank God she didn't." James looked reliefed.

"Okay I will visit the kitchen." Peter said. "I am starving. See ya."

"Good, and I will go back and catch on my sleep, if you don't mind." Lily said.

"Wait Lils." James shouted after her.

"What is it Potter? You are free and I am tired, so can I go now?"

"I just want to thank you." James said.

"Oh, well, my pleasure….no wait, I take that back! DON'T GET YOURSELF LOCKED AGAIN UNDERSTAND? I AM NOT GOING TO COME AND RESUCE YOU AGAIN!" And off she went pulling Nikki and Kenzie along with her.

"And STRIKE!" Sirius said happily.

"Strike?" James looked at Sirius.

"Yes, mate, STRIKE. She yelled at you. Don't you feel good?" Sirius asked.

"Mhmm…Actually I do!" James said thinking: "No, in fact I feel great. Thanks Sirius."

"Aha, see, I helped you. So, am I still you best friend and you don't want to kill me and kick my ass?" Sirius asked.

"Mhmm…yes I do!" James smirked evil.


	8. Signs adding up

**Hello, so the next chapter is up. Hope you like it! I am trying to finish two more chapters this weekend, so I can update them one by one and you guys don't have to wait sooo long Have fun reading**

* * *

After a week had past of the "broom closet incidence", James had almost returned to his normal self again. Sirius of course was happy as a puppy and was trying to persuade James to do some pranks with him, but James wasn't quite that ready.

"I am starving!" Sirius complained.

"Yeah, genius where do you think we are going?" James asked him.

"I know where we are going, but still it doesn't change the fact that I am hungry!" Sirius pointed out.

"We know that, but at least you can shut up and wait till we are there." James shot back.

"Someone didn't sleep well. Didn't have a dream of Evans?" Sirius smiled mocking James.

"Shut it!"

"Fine, Jamsy-poo!" Sirius mimicked Lisa' voice, which of course led to James jumping and hiding behind Remus.

"Is-is she there?" James whispered.

"No James, it was Sirius doing his Lisa-voice." Remus calmed James down. Since the little time spent with Lisa, James never really got over her "future-baby-album-stuff" and freaked whenever he saw her.

"Padfoot, not funny!" James complained.

"Hell yes, it is!" Sirius roared in laughter, "You really should see your face whenever I do her voice! You look like you have a cramp or need the bathroom like really fast! Hilarious. Mate, she is just a girl!"

"Oh nooo…she is a weird girl. Who does those things? A Future-album! Seriously, I did not even _know_ her that well, neither did she know _me_. So, I am doing my best avoinding!"

"FOOOOOOD!!!!" Sirius and Peter jumped into the great hall filled with food. They sat down and filled their plates with sausages, baked beans, eggs and three toasts.

"Guys there is plenty of food. No one will eat it away so fast!" Remus assured them.

"Yanavaknow!" Sirius tried to say with his mouth stuffed with a whole toast. Remus and half of the table looked disgusted by simply seening Peter and Sirius eating. James though was filling his plate and ignoring his friends' bad table behaviour.

"Psst. Prongs." Sirius nudged James.

"What?" James asked chewing on his toast.

"Look." Sirius nodded in the direction of Lily, but James didn't look up, so he didn't notice Sirius nodding.

"What is it Padfoot?" James asked.

"Well, if you had looked up, then you could have seen me nodding my head towards Evans!"

"Lily? What's wrong? 's She hurt?" James looked for Lily.

"Calm down, she's fine, she wasn't staring at mine and Peter's eating behaviour like everyone else did." Sirius pointed out.

"So?" James asked looking to Lily who was smiling and nodding to whatever Nikki had just said, "Neither was I!"

"Well, you are used to seeing me eat like that when I am hungry."

"So is the whole school, because you are hungry all the time." James said.

"Not true ... well maybe. But that is not the point. I wanted to say that Evans was looking at _you_ and smiled." Sirius grinned.

"She did, really?" James asked. "Remus did she?"

"Hey, why do you need to involve Moony. Don't you believe me?" Sirius asked.

"No, not really. So Moony, did she now?"

"I don't know, but I think so." Remus said unsure.

"What do you mean with "you think so"?"

"Well, I also was looking at Pete and Sirius eat." Remus answered honestly.

"Haven't you seen them eat like that loads of times and been disgusted by it?" James asked.

"Yes, but it attracts me anyway."

"Oh, Moony, now I am flattered. My eating attracts you?" Sirius was twinkling playfully at Remus.

"C'mon you know what I mean" Remus looked at Sirius.

"No Moony, I actually don't. I mean it is not usual for a man to be attracted to another man when he is eating…But wait! Moony are you gay?!" Sirius asked jokingly. "How long have you been in _looove_ with me?" Sirius twinkled at Remus again.

"Cut it out Sirius. I am just looking at you because you still disgust me when you eat!" Remus defended himself.

"Okay guys, now that you are done discussing whether Moony is gay or not, could you please tell me why Lily looked at _me_?" James asked confused.

"Well, we don't actually know _why _she looked at you, but we now that she _did_. And she even smiled. Isn't that great Jamsy-poo?" Sirius said with a big smile on his face.

"Well, anyway, she looked at me, which can be only a good sign." James noticed happily.

"A good sign for what?" Sirius questioned.

"That she wants me to break my promise." James pointed out.

"Mhmm…yeah…sure." Sirius muttered to himself.

"What? She smiled and looked at me! Those things in combination are great. And even greater, because they come from Lily!"

"But, she might have not really looked at you at all." Peter joined into the conversation after finishing his breakfast.

"Huh?" James looked at his friend dumb folded and his excitement almost vanished. Sirius noticed that and cut in:

"Now, now, we don't want any negative thinking here, do we?" He looked at Peter penetrating, whereon Peter backed up and said:

"I might be thinking wrong you know. I'm not wearing my glasses right now."

"What do glasses have to do with your thinking?" Remus asked.

"He needs glasses to think Moony!_."_ Sirius now gave Remus a penetrating look.

"Padfoot, _you_ might need glasses to think, but every other person doesn't need them." Remus shot back.

"Don't you remeber whenever he wears his glasses, then he is smarter and says less!!!" Sirius kept on babbling ignoring Remus' comment.

"But what if she didn't look at me. Maybe she looked at someone _behind_ me and I thought she was looking _at _me." James muttered unsure.

"First of all mate, _we_ saw her looking at you, and second of all Wormtail was busy stuffing sausages into his already stuffed mouth." Sirius said.

"And so were you, Padfoot." Remus reminded him.

"Whatever, that is unimportant anyway. Evans _looked_ at Prongs _period!!!!_" Sirius said.

"Okay, hypothetically speaking, if Lily looked at me and even smiled, that means she_wants_ me to break my promise and start annoying her again! And she will love it, because she missed it...I think..I hope..." James concluded.

"Or hypothetically speaking, she just smiled at you because she found it funny that she was the one who had to save you from Lisa's-algae-mask-kiss." Peter cut in, whereon Remus and Sirius glared at him.

"That might be, too. But only hypothetically, right?" James asked.

"Sure." Remus and Sirius said in unison, before Peter could come up with other not very cooperating conclusions about Lily and James.

"I know what I will do!" James said excited.

"What?" All three of them looked at their friend.

"I will break my promise on her command!" James smiled victoriously.

"I wouldn't do that just now James." Remus said.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, you just came back to your old self (James looked confused at this argument, he still states that he was himself along) and second of all, let Lily settle down with the idea, that she saved you from Lisa and third of all, forget about Lily for just one week, okay?" Remus asked.

"I am not sure. I think it was a clear sign that Lily wants me to break my promise! And this time I will not refuse her wish!" James ignored Remus advice. "And not only did she give me a sign today by looking and smiling at me. She yelled at me and Padfoot the night she saved me, and then she ignores me like she always does and doesn't hold the door open for me whenever I am behind her and go into the same room as she does. See, all those little actions are signs simply screaming at me to ask her out again, to annoy her and play pranks on her, not that I ever did play pranks _on_ her (James gave a shot glare at Sirius, who gave at his friend an innocent smile). Anyway, I can feeli it and it all adds up to one simple conclusion..."

"Which is…?" Sirius asked, hoping that James wouldn't say what he fearing he just might say.

"That, my dear Padfoot, she wants me to _ask her out_!" James smiled and leaned back pleased with himself.

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked it! Not much, but buliding up for the next chapter to come. **

**R&R, please!!! Let me know whether you liked it or not... **


End file.
